


The Weapons Known as Shinobi

by GalacticTwink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Uzumaki Naruto, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Lightly Beta Read, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: If it takes a village to raise a child, Naruto Uzumaki was never raised.Shunned and neglected, all he wants is to be part of something- to connect to someone. When Naruto finally gets the change to reach his dream he grabs it with both hands, but being a ninja isn’t what he thought it would be- and it didn’t redeem him in the eyes of strangers who only know what he is.But there’s never nowhere to turn. If Naruto can’t find his own salvation, maybe he can find peace being someone else’s. He and Sasuke are in the same spot- traumatized and alone, but their connection is more than they could ever know.Sometimes you can’t do everything right, but that doesn’t mean Naruto is going to give up on someone he loves. But how far is he willing to go?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while! This has actually been in the works for a while but it felt kind of personal to me for some reason. I am really proud of it though, and I'm still working on it! The first few chapters are at least a few months old but I still think they're good! Thank you for reading, and I'd appreciate being gentle in the comments as I'm very emotionally connected to Naruto.

“Naruto Uzumaki!” Iruka calls my name, my stomach flipping. This is it, this time I’ll pass. I have to. Someone throws something at me when I stand up, a scroll bouncing to the floor. I shake my head. I have to focus. I practiced everything on the test. From every exam I’ve taken.

“I’m ready this time Iruka-sensei, believe it!” “Don’t bother sitting down, Naruto.” what? I freeze in the middle of the room, halfway to the seat I always take for exams. I can’t sit down for the verbal part of the test? “Since you’ve passed the written and verbal portions so many times, let’s go straight to your demonstration, okay?” a different exam?

I take my spot in front of the exam proctors, my hands shaking. I remind myself of the ten most important shinobi principals and the distribution of chakra to calm my nerves. Those questions never change. I know every answer on the essay and every question they go through for the oral and demonstration.

“Alright Naruto, let’s get this over with. Start with your basic hand signs.” I nod, running through every sign Iruka taught me from a to z. Only my teacher takes notes while I go down the list, the other two watching me with bored eyes. Is it because they’ve seen me do it so many times? Or maybe because I’m one of the last people to take the exam. “Okay, now please demonstrate any jutsu with a hand sign that we learned in class.” alright. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, clasping my hands together to see what I want in my mind.

I feel a rush, a different view of the room in front of me when I look. I switched places with my chair, the seat now looking at the chunin. Iruka smiles at me, making my chest warm as I make my way back to their table.

“That was great Naruto; now, let’s see you make a clone.” I bite back a groan. This is my worst technique, but I think I can do it this time. I squeeze my eyes shut, rolling my shoulders to feel my chakra. Just one clone. I can do that, I know I can. I try to focus, I only need one. Just dial it back a little, reign it in.

I can feel the split, like casting off a projection of myself. When I open my eyes another me is standing next to me, looking just as tired as I feel. I could jump with excitement, picking at the beds of my nails to keep from moving too much.

The proctors are whispering among themselves, but they have to pass me this time. I made a clone, I knew everything.

“Come on Iruka, why don;t we just pass him? He’s taken it so many times, let’s give it to him.” I can already feel the headband on my forehead. I wonder how much they weigh, more or less than my goggles?

“I’m sorry Naruto,” huh? “better luck next time.” my clone disappears, my mouth hanging open. “What did I do wrong?” someone is already holding the door, patting my shoulder as I’m ushered out of the exam room empty handed. Someone laughs in the classroom, snickers spreading along the filled seats. I had to have passed! I can’t be sixteen and still in school, that’s ridiculous. There’s an age limit on this stuff, if I don’t pass…

“Didn’t make it again Naruto?” I duck my head down, hurrying out the door and straight back home. It smells musty in here again, but I can’t open the windows until tonight. I don’t want it to be on my clothes later though..

I light a stick of incense, sitting beside my coffee table to watch the smoke swirl around my fingers. Do I really have to go to the ceremony? I’ve gone every time, twice a year for three years, and it never makes a difference. I watch the stick burn down, sighing as the time finally comes; just as the last embers snuff out.

I drag my feet back to the academy, not bothering to sit with the rest of this term’s class. They walk up one by one, smiling brightly as they’re marked as ninja forever with their headbands. I should’ve passed this time.

“Is this seat taken?” one of the academy teachers stands over me, blocking the waning light from my eyes. “I guess not,” I make a point not to look at him, but his soft small talk eventually sways me. Mizuki is looking at me, eyes swimming with sympathy I don’t want.

“You’re running out of time to pass, aren’t you Naruto?” my insides flip. Why did I think they wouldn’t know? “Once you’re seventeen you aren’t eligible anymore, unless the village goes to war in your lifetime. You’re starting to cut it pretty close.” I struggle not to scowl at him. He doesn’t need to say it like I don’t already know. “Y’know, there’s still a way for you to pass now.” I jerk around, sitting straight up to stare over at the teacher.

“I thought you didn’t do retakes-” “We don’t. If you want to take the exam again you have to wait, but there’s something special you can do to become a ninja right now- but you have to do it tonight, on exam day.” “What is it!” my heart jumps to my throat. I can still do it. Mizuki leans closer to me, long hair brushing against my cheek as he whispers. “It’s pretty difficult, are you sure you’re up for it?” I squirm, batting his hair away as I nod feverishly. “I’ll do anything.” he smiles at me, taking me away from the ceremony to tell me about the special challenge.

I wait until the sun starts to dip below the horizon, watching the Anbu leave Hokeage Tower for their nightly rounds. I look down at the hand drawn map Mizuki gave me, tracing the lines with my finger to remember where I need to go. I can’t stop to check once I’m inside. Straight to the left once I get in, straight to the left once I get in. I find an opening and slip past the guard still near the entrance, turning left as soon as I step through. The hall is empty, the carpet muffling my footsteps as I slink towards my goal. Left, then left again here. I trace the outline of the map on my palm, following the directions to a dead end. Did I go the wrong way? No, this is what he told me.

There.. My eyes catch something, pulling aside the scroll covering the wall to find a closed safe big enough to fit a person inside at least. What was the combination.. I chance checking again, twisting it in quickly and climbing inside.

The safe is filled to the brim with scrolls and files and binders of paper. It’s huge, at least twice my height and even bigger than my living room. I sift through some things, pushing aside a stack of files when one catches my eye. My name clearly printed across the front of a tightly bound binder. That’s not what I’m here for.

The scroll Mizuki told me about is gigantic, both my arms wrapping around the girth of it to lift the aged paper. I hear footsteps out in the hall. I have to leave now. On my way out I nab my own file, tucking it into my shirt as I dash from the safe; kicking it closed behind me.

I missed the guards again on my way out, bolting straight out of the village and into the thick trees just outside the wall. They’ll notice I wasn’t in there, or that I’m not at home, so I’ve gotta be fast.

I break the seal on the scroll, reading through the first jutsu with a groan. A clone jutsu? Just my luck. I still try, clasping my hands together to mimic the diagram on the scroll and closing my eyes.

It doesn’t work the first time, or the second, or even the third. But as I step back for the forth time I feel something different, my shoulders dropping as I breathe out a sign of concentration. I can do this. It could be one or a hundred, I just need to do it. Everything depends on this.

“Multi shadow clone jutsu!” something bubbles, sparking inside and bursting to the surface. I focus as hard as I can, picturing two, no three, no four more of me standing around me. And when I open my eyes.. they’re here. Five identical copies of myself blink back at me.

I dismiss them, watching them poof out of existence one by one. Five is a good start. So next time I shoot for six, then seven, until I get swept up in the rush the jutsu gives me. It feels so good, I’m finally good at something. I lose count of how many clones I’m making, the rush of warmth every time I use the jutsu making my cheeks flush red.

I almost didn’t hear him coming, about to use the jutsu again when the sound of crunching leaves perks my ears up; shoes scraping against tree bark just behind me. That was fast. From the footsteps alone..

“Aw Iruka-sensei, you found me already!” he drops from the trees, looking between me and the scroll with disbelief. “I only got a chance to practice one jutsu, you sure are fast!” I scratch the back of my neck.

“You.. learned something from the scroll?” “Sure did! It was pretty easy.” my teacher just stares at me. Did he really think I was that bad of a ninja? “Do I pass now Iruka-sensei, do I?” I bounce on my heels, giddy with excitement. I can’t wait to get my headband, what color should I use?

“Pass..?” “Oh, you don’t have to play dumb, I know all about your secret exam. Mizuki told me all about it, he even helped me find the scroll!”

“Mizuki.. Naruto, give me the scroll.” I pull it away from him, holding the thick paper shut. I’m not giving it back until I get my headband. Iruka lunges towards me but he’s too slow, letting me swing into the trees. If he wants to chase me.. I clasp my hands together, my clones scattering as they appear around me. Each with a clone of the scroll he wants so bad.

I take off, shaking off Iruka before I even get out of the clearing. He must be following another me. Maybe Mizuki has to pass me instead? But he isn’t my teacher.. I can feel his chakra though, leading me deeper into the forest chasing the jounin.

One of my clones poofs, the draw on my chakra letting up a little. But what happened to him? I wait, Mizuki’s face flashing past my eyes from my clone’s last memory. That’s weird, why would he.. Another clone, this one found by Iruka. I should keep moving. I swing onto the next tree, Mizuki’s scent hitting my nose.

He's waiting for me, grinning when I land in front of him. The scroll is so heavy, weighing me down and nearly toppling me on the uneven ground.

"You have it, Naruto! Good job. Now, just give the scroll to me." he reaches out, expecting hand waiting for me to give over the goods. What Iruka told me flashes through my head. Is he trying to trick me? "Come on Naruto, don't you want to pass? Iruka would never let you be a ninja, no matter how many times you take his test; but you already know that don't you?" he would never.. pass me? "You worked so hard Naruto, don't you think you deserve a little recognition? A little respect?" Mizuki reaches into his pocket, flashing a brand new forehead protector to me. it's close enough for me to reach out and touch the metal. He jerks it back.

"The scroll first." I reach back for it, hefting it towards Mizuki.

"Naruto! Don't give it to him!" Iruka bursts from the trees behind the jounin in front of me, eyes locked onto me. I look between them, Mizuki's features twisting before my eyes. "Give me the scroll Naruto. Iruka only wants you to fail. Crush your dreams to keep you from ever becoming a shinobi. He hates you."

"Why!" I blink tears from my eyes. "Why would it be so bad for me to be a ninja! Why does everyone hate me so much!" my voice wavers, tears wrapping around my cheeks.

"I think you know already Naruto." the older ninja locks eyes with me, freezing the blood in my veins. "Mizuki don't-"

"When you were a child, Konoha petitioned to have you killed. Before you could hurt anyone else, before you could think for yourself. We knew that no one would be able to tame a beast like you, and look how right we were." hands shaking I touch my stomach, clutching the fabric covering the truth. Why bother hide it when it's already all anyone can see? Mizuki extends his hand again, more insistent.

“Prove them wrong.” I thrust it towards him, watching the older nin snatch it from me. Iruka shouts, his words lost by the ring in my ears. I bounce on my feet expectantly, Mizuki looking up from his prize to smile at me. “Oh, you’re waiting for your reward?” I nod. “I do have something for you.” he reaches into his thigh pocket, expertly throwing a kunai at me faster than I can dodge out of the way. The blade sinks into my shoulder, a pained gasp hissing through my teeth. It’ll take more than that to stop me. I lunge towards Mizuki, another kunai making its home in the palm of my hand. This time I back up, the older ninja already prepared with shuriken tucked between his fingers. I dodge one, the other three tearing my clothes and ripping through my skin.

“Stupid little fox, so eager to jump for approval.” I step back as he moves towards me, my back hitting the trunk of a tree. “If you’re so eager to please your peers,” he spins a kunai around his finger, landing the tip of the blade squarely in my leg sending me to the ground. He can’t have many more, but I’m a sitting duck. “Why don’t you just die already?” he brandishes several blades, my eyes squeezing shut.

A kunai slams into the tree next to my head, making me flinch; the second scraping just across my cheek when I move. But the third.. never comes. I open my eyes, still tense, but I don’t see Mizuki anymore. My view blocked by the back of a green vest.

Iruka looks back at me, the third blade wobbling with every breath he takes; sunk soundly into his throat. I gasp, reaching out to him but not able to get to him. My teacher flashes me a pained grin, legs giving to dump him on the ground beside me. Mizuki looks stunned, staring at Iruka with wide eyes.

“Naruto,” his voice is soft, holding my name like it’s precious, hands reaching to untie his headband. Iruka offers me the scuffed metal piece, the ribbon swaying in his shaking hand. “Take it. No one deserves this more than you.” his eyes swim with something I’ve never seen before, pushing his own forehead protector towards me again.

I take it, my fingertips catching on the well worn plate as they skin across it; tracing the village’s insignia there. It’s heavier than I thought it would be, weighing down my palm just enough to know it’s there.

Iruka pulls his hand back, wrapping his fingers firmly around the kunai still caught in his skin and pulling. It comes out cleanly, blood going from a trickle to a stream; soaking into his collar and dripping down onto my skin as my teacher leans over me. I touch the bright liquid, my vision going fuzzy.


	2. First Meeting: Mission Start!

“Naruto, you sure have been here a lot lately.” Ino eyes me suspiciously, watching me count coins on the counter in front of her just to double check when I’m finished. What’s the use of doing it if she doesn’t trust me? “So, what do you need all the flowers for?” what, does she think I’m a witch too?

“’s none of your business,” I grumble, taking the wrapped flowers from her hand. She scowls at me. “Y’know, I’m not supposed to let you in here at all. But I’ll let you off easy today because _I_ have a meeting to get to today. With my new team.” I leave with a huff, not letting her taunt me like that. But.. I wonder who’s on Ino’s team? I missed the meeting to assign groups, but I have a team meeting later today too.

I ruka grins at me when I open his door, adding today’s flowers to the vase with the rest. They’re all yellow and orange, one blue flower shuffled into the middle. Some of them aren’t really hospital flowers, but I wanted them to make Iruka think of me.

“Naruto I’m really alright, you don’t have to come check on me every day.” I grumble. Of course I do, Iruka wouldn’t be laid up in here if it wasn’t for me. I couldn’t even bring him back myself, I went and passed out on him. I barely even had a scratch on me when I woke up.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Iruka ruffles my hair, “But I won’t have you be late to your first mission because of me. You’d better get going.” I just got here, but he’s right. I climb up onto his bed, throwing both arms tightly around my teacher to bury my face into his chest.

“Thanks,” I pull away to look up at his smiling face, my own cheeks turning pink. Iruka taps the plate on my forehead, fingernail clicking against the already well loved metal. “Hopefully it’ll bring you some good luck.” my chest feels tight, like I’m saying goodbye to him forever or something.

I sprint out of the hospital, skidding to a stop at the meeting place late. But it looks like I’m not the only one, no one over my height is here yet; which means I get off scott free, nice.

“Naruto, what are you doing here! We’re meeting for official ninja business, because unlike you we both passed our exams, right Sasuke?” I blink. I hadn’t even noticed who was here yet, Sakura standing in front of me blocking the way to the bench we’re supposed to be waiting on. I stare at her. What do I say?

She scowls at me, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sakura doesn’t usually paint her nails. The blue sheen catches my eye, distracting me from what she says next. But she’s looking at me expectantly now, waiting for an answer.

“Come on Naruto, fess up!” Sakura grabs at my forehead protector, my arm twitching to smack her hand away before I can even think. A warm feeling spreads swirls through my stomach, my arm steady even as Sakura growls at me.

“Don’t touch that! It’s mine.” she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Just get out of here Naruto, you’re being a pest.” I’m being a pest? Who’s the one who started yelling? Why did she of all people have to be on my team?

“Alright you two, no fighting,” a puff of smoke pops behind me, a hand landing on my shoulder to jerk me back away from Sakura. “Save it for a mission.” I turn, our new teacher standing over me; silver hair spilling up from his scuffed forehead protector like a wave of lightning. He smells like dogs and charcoal even from here, his fingers curled firmly around my shoulder. It’s not like I was going to fight Sakura or anything.

“Sorry I was late, hopefully you three didn’t get into any trouble waiting. Sit down and get along for five minutes so we can begin.” Sakura huffs, storming over to sit under the cover with our third. I haven’t gotten to see who our last member.. is…

Maybe I shouldn’t have passed after all. Sasuke Uchiha is taking up most of the bench, dark eyes looking indifferently up at me. I sit next to him, leaning forward to steer away from his arm thrown across the top of the bench. But maybe if I lean back he’ll move it?

Sakura sits on his other side, arm moving quickly away before she so much as touches him. Alright. I ease back, the side of Sasuke’s arm pressed neatly against the back of my neck; hand just brushes against my shoulder. He doesn’t budge. Moving again would be a sign of weakness now, I’ll just have to wait until he can’t take it anymore.

“Alright, starting today you three are officially genin. Wear your forehead protectors with pride as you represent the ranks of our village’s strength. Your life is now committed to protecting our home and our neighbors under the Hokage.” he claps his hands, looking at us to say something. Sakura looks far away, thinking hard about… what was our teacher’s name? How could I forget, he’s going to lead our squad until we either die or get promoted to chunin and I don’t know his name! I glance to my left, but Sasuke is busy not looking at me so I can’t ask him. Did it start with a C?

“Tough crowd. Well, if you guys are feeling shy why don’t we start by getting to know each other? Introduce yourself and tell your teammates a little about you.” we look at each other. Sure we were all in the same class but..

“Why don’t you go first Kakashi-sensei? So we know what to do.” Kakashi, of course! How could I forget such a weird name? His one exposed eye looks over at Sakura, but it’s impossible to tell what kind of expression he’s making with the rest of his face covered up. His mouth, his left eye, even his eyebrows! I can’t get a read on him.

“Me?” how does he talk so clearly with that thing over his mouth? I feel like I have nowhere to look when he talks. “Well, I’m Kakashi Hatake. I hate lots of things and I don’t feel like telling you what I like. Why I became a ninja? It’s better than working in a shop. And as for my hobbies.. well, I don’t think you three are old enough for those.” he sits back, like he accomplished something. He didn’t tell us anything about himself at all! What should I say about myself? I’ve suddenly forgotten every single thing I’ve ever enjoyed in my life.

“You,” Kakashi points at Sakura, “go next.” she perks up, clearing her throat before her face turns red. What could she have to say that’s so embarrassing anyway?

“My name is Sakura Haruno,” she glances off at Sasuke, the pink on her cheeks spreading. “I like, um, yknow.. And my hobbies are.. well… I became a ninja to...” she squeals, “and I hate Naruto.” why me! I never did anything to her. Kakashi stares blankly at her as she squirms, struggling to keep her eyes off Sasuke who couldn’t be less interested in her. He does sigh when our teacher’s eye falls onto him.

“I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like almost nothing and hate almost everything. Becoming a ninja is only the first step to fulfill my destiny and kill a certain someone.” I swallow. Is he always so serious? Kakashi quickly moves on to me, tilting his head in my direction.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you’d better remember it, cuz I’m going to be a great ninja one day so the whole village will finally respect me, and start treating me like I’m important! I love eating ramen, especially the good stuff from Ichiraku that Iruka-Sensei treats me to sometimes! My hobbies are mostly working to get stronger and cooking!” Kakashi stares at me. What, was that wrong or something? Or maybe he just hates me like everyone else around here. Finally our teacher just sighs, standing up to take one last good look at us.

“Well, that was a start. I’ll see you in three days for our next meeting, but in the meantime..” his gaze becomes intense all of a sudden, plucking three small scrolls from his pocket and tossing them to us. “Your first mission. I want you each to discover three new things about each of your teammates.”

“What?” Sakura squeals, “We’re supposed to be ninjas now! This is a mission, not the first day of school!”

“Just get to know each other.” Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke before we can ask any further questions. Sakura stands up with a huff, staring down at the blank scroll our teacher gave her. I guess we should all stay and talk? We only have two days and it’s going to get dark soon.

“Well Sasuke.. do you want to get to know each other?” she bats her lashes at him like I’m not even here, finger twirling a lock of her pink hair. Can’t she have a normal conversation with the guy? It’s not like he’s a celebrity or anything, we can’t work together if she can’t talk to either of us!

“No.” Sasuke jerks to his feet, storming off in his normal fashion. Sakura turns to run after him, leaving me alone with the setting sun. I fall back against the bench, closing the last of the gap now that Sasuke is gone. He never moved his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being interested in something I consider a passion project of mine! I'm struggling to tag it right now but I'm trying my best to think of more for it.


End file.
